2017 October
Kings mad again ft Kingslayer, Death, Bubble, Gamers, Chainsmoker oct 1 name of the day Nigel was poo fighting with Kingslayr, death, bubble, and a few others at city5. Kingslayer stopped flying for a minute and landed on a building, so Nigel pooed on him. King got mad, claiming you weren't supposed to poo on people on buildings, and not that particular building either, making it seem like only the two blue buildings were in the poo fight. Nigel told him its a poo fight, and your supposed to poo on people, so king got mad and started lagging the game. Nigel told king he thought that poo fights took place in the whole city, asking "they have limits now?" King told Nigel to apologize, or he would continue lagging, so Nigel did. King told him "good boy" so Nigel told him "don't talk to me like im a dog!!!!!". Kingslayer then left, asking gamers to lag Nigel out, so Nigel tried explaining to Gamers what happened. Gamers said "its common sense to know that he was afk, even I gt pissed when someone pooes on me while afk", so Nigel told him he wasn't afk, claiming king just came back after departing. Gamers told him to wait until King started flying, claiming he was probably afk or not playing anymore. Nigel then realized something, and said "wait.. wait wait wait, he did start flying, when I pooed on him. he was just taking off!!!" meanwhile Chainsmoker started reciting some bizarre poem "snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity.. oh there goes rabbit, his poemes are sweaty.. knees weak and arms are heavy, weak arms are heavy, you vomited your moms spaghetti!" Chainsmoker then claimed "lol, mad for poo fight?? my gf slapped me and I didn't get mad!"(he's an idiot right?)". Chainsmoker then claimed that he was Death all along during the poo fight, not the real one, and then got mad at Nigel for "talking behind his back" and told him to tell it to has face, so Nigel did, telling him "well then, your a f**ing asshole" and left. later that day he went to city1 and got this..... that night a lag war started at city1 between famous youtube, redx, and ebony. Nigel and Blueflame tried to stop them, but gave up for their "lag" was incredibly weak, sometimes not even being lag. Nigel eventually decided to lag the game and killed them all. when they got back red started spamming to stop, along with ebony, so Nigel told them "lmao you guys keep lagging the game but then when I do real lag you all beg me to stop, pathetic.." so red and famousyoutuber both denied they had ever been lagging. Nigel lagged the game again so ebony told him he liked the lag and called Nigel the "lag god". some bird named "itachi", who was obviously fed up with the lag, said "yeh got that rite......." and left. photos from that afternoon. The weird side of Flab3. ft KingalbSniper, Blackwolfghost, Bluebird, Sofia October 2. name of the day Nigel had been at City 3 with Blackwolfghost and Kingalbsniper, who had been discussing the different lags and codes. some bird named Bluebird was also asking about the spam codes. Kingalb then started trying to shoot everyone for no reason, so Nigel put his wings up and claimed he was innocent. Blackwolf decided to leave, and some bird named "Sofia = h n" showed up and asked "who will be my mom or dad??". Nigel said "oh yay.. one of those.." while Kingalb said he could be her dad. Kinga then started acting weird, asking Sofia to ___ him, while Sofia demanded he be a big bird to be her dad. Nigel asked "what if Ima small bird" while kinga continued asking her to **** him. Sofia then started telling Kinga that he was "very beautiful", while he said "come to daddy!". Nigel asked kinga "Is she old enough to ... uh.. learn about that?" so Kinga told him "like I care!" Nigel asked "how tf did we go from talking about lag n s__ to trying to f____ a five year old?!?" while kinga kept going with his plan, Nigel decided to just watch, quite creeped out by Kinga. Kinga then told her to get lost, while Nigel told kinga he was weird. Kinga told him "nah its just life", and started killing Sofia. Sofia refused to leave, claiming "I said no, and I will said it 10000 times" so Kinga told her he would kill her 10000 times, while Nigel said "said it, perfect English I see..." Sofia then told them "I'm greek if you wanted to know" so Nigel told her "We didn't, boohoo". Kinga told her he was Albanian, so she told him "yes, you Albanian idiot!". Kinga then told her he lived in Macedonia, so Sofia asked if he knew the greek language. he told her he didn't speak b__ language, while she told him "Baquevvol!" Nigel asked what the heck that meant, so Kinga told him "break s***". Nigel then had to go. ________________________________________________ Hore's continued ft horelover, faith oct 3 name of the day Nigel was at island 2 just flying around while some bird named faith built a nest, when Horelover came on. Nigel said "oh god not you again..." remembering last time, so Hore decided to apologize about(she spelt it abawt lmao) last time, claiming Littlekelly got mad easily so Nigel told her he could tell. Nigel asked why her name was "hores" so she told him she decided to change her name. she then told him that it was an "animale that cow boys ride" so Nigel told her "uh.. thats a horse not a hore...... a hore is something... else....". He then made a nest with her, but then she left claiming "wagh" that night he hung out with Donna and Boogaloo and helped them kill some eagle named Volk. ________________________________________________________________________________ Spring problem continued.. ft Springtrap,Greenparakeet, Bella, Allkill october 4 Nigel had been at city 2 where he had been killing some birds named "bella" and "all kill", who had killed him even though he had helped there nest. Springtrap showed up, and claimed to know Nigel, saying she was his ex. Nigel tried to tell her that it was angry swan all along, but she refused to listen to him. she refused to believe it was angry swan, and was convinced it was really Nigel who "cheated on her", and claimed that Nazli told her that Nigel hated her all along. Nigel asked her if she was really going to believe someone like Nazli, claiming she cheated on her own mate twice, so Spring told him that nazli was nice, and she did believe her. spring then told Nigel that she hated him, and wouldn't be mates with him, so Nigel asked if they could just be friends, so she told him maybe, and left. some bird named Green parakeet asked if Nigel was done being dramatic, so Nigel told him why he was mad. some swan named Maxgaming also joined and started pooping on both of them. Nigel told green parakeet about Angryswan, so parakeet told him he had seen angry swan around before. Green parakeet then told Nigel that her other name was "tropical falcon", and left.